The use of electronic devices has become increasingly prevalent in modern society. As the cost of electronic devices has declined and as the usefulness of electronic devices has increased, people are using them for a wide variety of purposes. For example, many people use electronic devices to perform work tasks as well as to seek entertainment. One type of an electronic device is a computer.
Computer technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems. These computers include software, such as applications including user interfaces, in order to make them useful and accessible to an end user.
One of the challenges involved with computer technologies is making computer functionality and/or data easily accessible to users. In some cases, however, functionality and/or data may not be directly presentable in a way that is easily accessible to many users. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve user accessibility to computer functionality and/or data may be beneficial.